


Who Says Petty Crime Doesn’t Pay?

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat bribery, Fluff, Kylo has a crush, M/M, Millie is a fiend, Pining, a touch of sad, cat cafe more specifically, coffee shop AU, insecure kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: For a few weeks now Kylo has been crushing on a waiter at the local cat cafe while trying to win over Hux’s favourite cat to get his attention.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Who Says Petty Crime Doesn’t Pay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eurydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydia/gifts).



> Ho ho ho! Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this soft little fic that was made with love.

A wet nose bumps into Kylo’s shin, a few sniffs following in quick succession, then a reedy little meow. He looks down at the one demanding his attention, big, emerald eyes staring hopefully up at the table where his freshly delivered bagel sits.

He wants so badly to cave in and give the orange tabby a taste but the rules in the menu clearly state that that’s not allowed. There’s even a more specific warning next to her little picture, Millicent classified as a food thief; and a good one at that. Kylo  _ will not  _ give in, especially since he comes here for an entirely different ginger, one that isn’t quite so happy to give him any kind of attention. 

Shifting in his seat he readjusts his skirt, moving the flowing fabric so it’ll show off his legs. According to the guys on Grindr they’re his best asset, though he’s yet to find the nerve to wrap them around someone like so many have suggested. He just isn’t ready for that yet. 

Still he gathers the confidence he gains from those compliments and tries not to blush when he can feel the breeze from the air con reach above his knees. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn such a loose skirt. 

He stares at his bagel, Millicent jumps up on the table paws barely making contact with the wood before a pair of hands snatch her right back up. 

Hux hasn’t even looked at him and Kylo is already feeling his ears go warm just watching him put Millicent back down on the floor. “That food isn’t for you, you pig,” he scolds gently, only getting a dramatic meow in return.

Kylo ducks his head to hide a smile. 

Running his hands over his spotless apron, Hux's attention turns to him, Kylo very suddenly feeling like he’s sat alone on a stage under a single spotlight. “Did she touch your food?” He asks and Kylo worries if there’s a wrong answer to the question. 

“No,” he says, forcing his voice to not crack on the one syllable word. Sometimes he wonders how it is that a crush is all it takes to turn him into a fumbling idiot. 

Clearly not ready to give up yet, a white paw starts patting around over the edge of the table, slowly reaching closer to his plate. Hux sighs, putting his finger and his thumb to the bridge of his nose. 

Millicent meows forlornly, jumping up into Kylo’s lap to get at his food that is quickly pulled out of her reach by Hux before he picks her back up. “I like your skirt,” he says before carrying the wailing cat away from the guest area.

Then the words sink in and Kylo’s cheeks turn hot, it’s the first personal thing Hux has ever said to him, the skirt was a good idea after all. 

In the few times he’s come here he’s learned that Millicent is Hux’s favourite of the cats, and her favourite is Hux. She isn’t the most sociable of the bunch. Which is why Kylo decided to charm her by sneaking in treats to give her on the down low, she hasn’t scratched him today so he considers it a victory. Though she’d been more interested in his smoked salmon bagel than the treats in his pocket, and if he thought he’d get away with it he’d let her have some. 

Still the plan worked to some extent since Hux actually spoke to him outside of their usual interaction at the counter. Now if Kylo could only gather the courage to ask him out. 

It shouldn’t be that hard, it’s just one little question that he keeps putting off because he’s sure Hux wouldn’t want him. To Hux, Kylo is probably just another customer that he smiles at to get tips and nothing more; it’s stupid of him to think he has a chance at all. 

What’s the point of asking when he’ll probably be told Hux is straight, taken, and would never even consider it?

He should just eat his food and leave. 

Instead he stays right where he is, picking the capers off his bagel and watching Hux handle customers at the counter. He’s so far out of Kylo’s league that he can’t even find the humour in it, that swoop of ginger that’s come loose from the gel giving him such a rakish appearance. He looks like the love interest in a period romance, quick on his feet and sharp with his tongue, charming the heroine into his arms in no time. 

What Kylo wouldn’t give to be the young noblewoman whom Hux has taken a fancy too.

All that is, is a dream. 

Kylo sighs and replaces the top half of his now caper free bagel, lifting it to his mouth to take a bite. He barely gotten through the crust when a bright little chirp slips out from under the table, two socked paws coming to rest on his knee as Millicent pops her head out to look at him. She keeps screeching demandingly and Kylo wonders if he’s made a mistake with giving her treats. 

“Hi, baby,” he coos, letting her sniff his finger which she bites when there’s nothing for her to eat. Swearing quietly, Kylo shakes out his hand. Serves him right for betraying the Queen.

Dabbing away the little drop of blood with his napkin he gets as far as taking a single bite out of his bagel before Millicent jumps up on the table with fire in her eyes, swiping after his poor lunch that he’s apparently not supposed to actually enjoy. 

With an all too charming smile on his face Hux comes to his rescue once more, dropping Millicent back onto the floor he gives her a little push with his foot to which Millicent reacts with absolute horror that he dare treat her with such violence. She bats at Hux’s shin, hisses, and trots off to badger someone else for a taste of their food. 

Kylo feels like a nuisance. Not once, but twice has he distracted Hux away from his job because he tried to buy his way into Millicent’s cold little heart. Hux’s polite smile softens into something else when he turns back to Kylo, “Let me get you a bandage for that,” he says and reaches into the pocket of his apron. 

Too embarrassed to protest, Kylo waits for Hux to pull out a neon coloured bandage and sit down across from him to take his hand. Is this normal? Does Hux put the bandages on for other guests if they get scratched? And how are his hands so impossibly soft?

“Doyouwanttogooutwithme?” The words all tumble out in a rush before the brief second of bravery passes by, Kylo bolstered by the sight of his crush delicately and very precisely placing a bandage around the tip on his finger. 

Without missing a beat Hux glances up at him and says, “I’d love to,” as calmly as if Kylo asked him about the weather. “But please stop bribing Millicent with treats, she’s already overweight enough.”

Kylo suspects he’s now a very unflattering shade of red. “Sorry.”

Then to further the day’s rollercoaster like highs and lows Hux tops it off with a grand finale composed of the softest of kisses to the tip of Kylo’s bandaged finger. “All better.”


End file.
